


Diamonds are not a girl's best friend

by tinacita



Series: tom and marie [9]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom decides to make his relationship with Marie ... everlasting ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds are not a girl's best friend

**Author's Note:**

> my latest fff submission

As I stood there waiting for the manager to return, I thought about what had brought me here today …

_My beloved angel … I love you so very much…_

My heart began to race as I thought about her. When we were together, I was the happiest and most content man. When we were apart, I felt as if my heart was literally being torn to shreds.

I fell in love with her quickly, and deeply. As I had told a number of people, she really was my soulmate.

I had known for a while now that I wanted to marry her; I needed her to be with me always. But I refrained from moving too fast because I knew that Marie was still scared. Despite her fears, she had fallen in love with me too.

She was strong, but being in a relationship, let alone a committed and long-lasting one with an actor, was daunting. I knew how hard it was for her sometimes, and I made sure to give her enough time to decide if this was what she truly wanted.

Luckily for me, it was …

I was roused from my pleasant visions of Marie as the manager returned. He set a small tray down in front of me, and smiled.

“The very finest we have, Mr. Hiddleston. I’m quite sure your lovely lady will be most pleased with one of these,” the manager stated.

I frowned, shaking my head. “No. These are wholly unacceptable.”

The manager was both shocked and appalled. “Unacceptable? These rings contain some the best diamonds in the world!”

I sighed as I explained, again, what I was seeking. “They are all very spectacular rings. And I thank you for bringing them out to show me. However, my angel does not like diamonds. She …”

“What kind of a woman doesn’t like diamonds?” the manager nearly shouted.

Taking a deep breath so as not to hit the man, I looked back up slowly, and noticed him shrink back in his chair. Apparently my rage was clearly visible.

“My most sincere apologies, Mr. Hiddleston. I must have misunderstood you when you said that you were looking for something extra special,” the manager said obsequiously.

“Then permit me to clarify even further,” I replied as calmly as I could. “I’d like to see solitaires, preferably with sapphires, but rubies and emeralds would also be acceptable.”

The manager stood, nodded, and took the tray with him as he returned to the back.

Trying to relax, I closed my eyes, and reviewed my plan again. Everything had to be perfect.

“I am sorry about my error, Mr. Hiddleston. I do believe that I have found what you were asking for,” the manager said as he placed another tray in front of me.

I smiled as I looked down at the stunning rings laid out before me. My eyes were drawn to one ring in particular, however. As I gently examined it, I immediately knew this was the one for Marie.

“I gather you fancy that one over the others?” the manager inquired.

“It’s perfect. When can you have it ready?” I asked excitedly.

The manager smiled, and replied, “Since you have provided me with one of her rings, I can have this sized and cleaned in 2 days.”

“Excellent! Thank you very much,” I said, confident that she’d love the ring I’d chosen.

“No, thank you, Mr. Hiddleston. I’ll call your assistant when it’s ready,” the manager said as I was leaving.

_Oh angel! I cannot wait for this weekend …_

I had originally planned this huge weekend for us – a trip out of town, a unique place to stay, a variety of activities. But the longer I pondered it, the more doubts I started to have.

So, I took a few moments, taking everything that I knew about Marie into consideration, and settled on a new plan … the perfect plan for my angel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was standing in the window, waiting for her to arrive. I didn’t want her to come in and see everything that I had prepared. I wanted it to be a surprise.

As I saw her car approaching, my heart started pounding in my chest. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Hello angel! You look lovely!” I said as I pulled her into an embrace.

She giggled, and looked up at me. “Lovely? It’s just a skirt and a blouse, like you requested.”

I brushed her hair aside, revealing the sapphire earrings she now treasured. I smiled, and whispered, “I’m so glad you’re wearing your earrings, too.”

Marie blushed, and kissed me softly. “I love them almost as much as I love you.”

I kissed her deeply and led her inside.

She gasped as we entered the living room. There were vases of flowers, and I had rearranged the furniture giving us a little bit of space to dance.

She whirled around to look at me, her eyes already glistening. “Tom …” she sighed.

I drew her into another kiss, took her hand, and escorted her into the living room.

She stopped and laid her hand on my cheek. She smiled at me, and said, “Why?”

I placed my hand over hers, and replied, “I love you.”

Marie wrapped her arms me and rested her head against my chest. I held her tightly for a few moments, and then reached for iPod on the table.

I had chosen some special songs for this evening, starting with one of her favorite Sinatra songs.

She grinned as I started to dance with her, and we moved around the small space to a number of songs. Marie looked so happy as we danced, and I can honestly say that I have never been so love.

When I heard her favorite Tito Puente song begin to play, I stopped us.

“Tom? Is something wrong?” she asked, confused.

I slid my hand into my pocket and touched the soft velvet pouch.

“Come sit with me for a minute,” I said as I moved to the sofa.

Hesitantly, she joined me.

I took her left hand and kissed it gently.

Without saying a word, I stood, took the small pouch from my pocket and kneeled before her. I slowly removed the sapphire solitaire and held it up.

“Marie, I love you, so very much. You have brought such joy and passion to my life. You are my shining star, my soulmate and my beautiful angel.”

The tears were slowly sliding down her cheeks, and I was barely keeping mine at bay.

“Marie, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” I asked as I slid the ring onto her finger.

She was silent as she stared in awe at the ring. I wasn’t expecting what she did next.

With her left hand still resting in my right one, she kneeled down on the floor with me. Again, she gently touched my cheek, smiled, and nodded.

“Yes,” she whispered.

She shrieked as I grabbed her in my arms and pulled us both up from the floor. I spun her around gleefully before setting her back on her feet.

“You really want to marry me?” she asked as I brought her close to me. “I have been in love you since our 2nd date! I can’t bear the thought of not spending the rest of my life with you,” I responded before kissing her passionately.

“Oh Tom … I love you so much,” Marie sighed.

“I love you more,” I said.

She broke our embrace to admire her ring.

“Do you like it?” I asked apprehensively.

“No … I love it! It’s exquisite! And …” she paused as the tears were welling up again. “And … you obviously chose this with your heart because it’s perfect.”

I was crying now, too, but they were joyful tears.

I sat us back down on the couch, and she curled up against me, her arms holding me tightly. As we sat there, wrapped in each other’s arms, I knew for certain that Marie and I were going to have an amazing life together …

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.faycullen.com/Antique-Engagement-Rings/8874/
> 
> this is the ring Tom chose for Marie
> 
> thanks or reading :)


End file.
